Mistletoe christmas
by grahamcrackers
Summary: Little songfic about Oliver and Hermione sharing a kiss under the mistletoe. Pretty innocent. )


Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!!!! . . . But the characters and the song. =)  
  
================  
  
An old man turned ninety-eight  
  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
  
==================  
  
Hermione put on a sweater and grabbed her wand. "Another day," she muttered, while locking the door of her apartment. It was a cold, Sunday morning. Christmas would come in another two days and she needed to finish her shopping. As she reached the store, someone bumped into her. "Oliver Wood!"  
  
=================  
  
And isn't it ironic? Don't you think?  
  
=================  
  
"Hermione!" Oliver, the old quidditch captain gave her a to-die-for smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. [Well THAT was a stupid question!] he thought. "Oh, juts some Christmas shopping, you?" she replied. "Same here. Do you need help?" he asked. "Don't you have to be somewhere?" Hermione said. "No, no. I have a lot of free time in my hands. Will you allow me to help you. My fair lady?" He asked, pretending to be a knight. Hermione giggled. "Why not?"  
  
================  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
it's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
=================  
  
They entered the store together, chatting about old times. Suddenly, Hermione blurted out the question, "Are you married?"  
  
=================  
  
Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
===================  
  
Oliver was startled. Where did THAT come from? "No. You?"  
  
"No. But you know, I wish I could be. Harry has Lavender, Ron has Pansy and Ginny has Draco. I hate going to their get together parties by myself. It just pains me to see them all happy with families of their own and I---" she trailed off, blushing. "Sorry." she muttered.  
  
=================  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
======================  
  
"Don't be. I feel like that too, sometimes." Oliver mused. Hermione gave him a small smile. "In fact, have you been invited to Harry's birthday party?" Oliver asked. Hermione nodded. "Are you going then?"  
  
"No. I just feel so left out."  
  
"Maybe---maybe we would go together seeing as we both feel the same way. You know, go together as friends." Hermione smiled brightly. "I'd like that very much."  
  
================  
  
Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
  
In your face  
  
================  
  
Hermione paid for the stuff she got and turned to Oliver. "So. . . I'll see you at the party?"  
  
Oliver nodded. "Yup. Hey, can I walk you home?" Hermione smiled. "Thank you, I'd like that."  
  
================  
  
A traffic jam when you're already late  
  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think...  
  
================  
  
When they neared Hermione apartment, neither wanted to say goodbye. "uh, so, here we are." Hermione said half-heartedly. "Yeah." Oliver agreed, looking down. Not one of them seemed to want to leave. "So," Hermione started. "Do you want to come in for some coffee or something?" Oliver's eyes instantly lit up. "Sure!"  
  
==============  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
=============  
  
Hermione fumbled with her purse to find her keys. (AN: is that correct usage of words?) Oliver watched her. She had the same bushy brown hair but there was something about her. . . "Found it!" She cried out triumphantly.  
  
=============  
  
Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
  
Helping you out  
  
=============  
  
But Oliver stopped her from going inside. "What?" He pointed up. Sure enough, there was mistletoe dangling in the doorframe. Hermione gasped. "Where did THAT come from? I never put it there." But Oliver hushed her and drew her near him, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. When they had finally pulled apart, both looked flushed. "Um, sorry." Oliver said shyly. Hermione giggled and led him into the apartment for some coffee and maybe, just maybe, a little more kisses.  
  
***  
  
YAY! MY FIRST OLIVER/HERMIONE SONGFIC! It sucked, didn't it? =( Anyway, hope you liked it. 


End file.
